A Moment Of Love
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //RyoSaku//ONESHOT// Sakuno and her friends played Truth or Consequence. Tomoka asked her to kiss the first person she meet. You don't have to guess who. It was Ryoma. Full summary inside.


**SUMMARY:** //RyoSaku//ONESHOT// Sakuno and her friends played Truth or Consequence. Tomoka asked her to kiss the first person she meet. You don't have to guess who. It was Ryoma. "Ne, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno snapped him back from day dreaming. "W-why are you staring at my face?" She blushed furiously. "Because I want you to kiss me." Ryoma said.

**A/N:** I was planning to make this a valentine's day treat but it was already late. Anyway, I'll just dedicate this to junkness who pm-ed me and asked where the hell I am, LOL. So I rushed this one and published it. Hope you will enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't.**

**WARNING: This is a true story.**

* * *

---

-8- **A Moment Of Love **-8-

_"This is already cheating you know? You're the one who supposed to kiss me. Not the other way around."_

---

One fine busy afternoon, Sakuno and Tomoka, with their other girl friend helped the English club organized their party. It will be their long year anniversary celebration on Saturday. And everyone was invited to join. There will be a lot of fun and exciting games and raffle promos. (So come and join, LOL)

"S-Sensei, is it balanced now?" Sakuno asked, standing at the wooden stair while putting the letterings on the wall.

"Adjust it a bit more to the right, Ryuzaki…yes, that's right. Go down now." The Sensei glanced at the other two students who were busy cutting the papers. "Girls, let's have a break. Let's continue this at three-thirty. I'll just go to the office."

"Bye, sensei." The three girls chorused.

"Ne, Tomoka-chan, are we going to the cafeteria?" It was Lily, their classmate and friend. And one of Ryoma's fan girls too.

"What cafeteria are you talking about when it's holiday today?" Tomoka answered and stood from sitting. "Let's have our snacks outside the school."

"Mou, we just had our lunch. It's just one thirty. Let's have our snacks in our house. Obasan made some cookies this morning." Sakuno answered, putting the glue on the table. Then she sat at the corner of the table.

"If you want, let's just play truth or consequence while waiting for sensei?" Lily suggested. She walked toward the other corner and grabbed an empty bottle of softdrink.

"Any game is fine with me." Sakuno said.

"It's boring." Tomoka whined. "What if we just go to the tennis court and watch their practice? I feel like seeing Ryoma-sama today. Yay~"

"I-It's fine with me, too." By just thinking of seeing Ryoma made Sakuno blush.

Good thing her friends didn't see her.

"Shame on you, Tomoka-chan. You're so bold in showing your feelings toward Ryoma-sama. He won't notice you. All he can see are the tennis court and the tennis ball." Lily said and sat at the chair next to Sakuno, spinning the bottle of softdrink.

Tomoka rolled her eyes. "Hmp! You're so killjoy. It's not that I want Ryoma-sama to notice me. I'll be contented to see him and I'll just smile at him."

Lily shook her head. "Let's just play."

"Just be fair, okay? Let us all follow the rules, okay?" Tomoka said, just making sure that no one will back out.

Not too long, the three girls were enjoying the game. One spin of the bottle and it stopped in front of Tomoka.

"Truth or consequence?" Lily asked.

"Consequence – wait – truth…"

Lily looked at Tomoka seriously. She analyzed Tomoka's face to Sakuno's astonishment.

"Hmm. Answer this truthfully, okay? Let's be sport here." Lily said and looked at Tomoka intensely. "What did Kaidoh-senpai tell you when he pulled you at the bushes the other day after our class?"

Sakuno gasped with surprise. She didn't know that.

Tomoka didn't know what to do. She blushed furiously.

"T-that's foul! What will he say to me?"

"Yeah, what was it? That's why we are asking you. Answer it truthfully." Lily said again.

There were a few seconds that Tomoka couldn't utter a word. Lily spoke again.

"We are friends, right? Your secret is our secret."

Tomoka took a deep breath. "H-he wants to be my partner at the prom next month."

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" Lily couldn't hold back her excitement.

Sakuno just smiled while looking at Tomoka who were looking down. She didn't know how their Kaidoh-senpai and her best friend hooked up.

_So it's not Ryoma-kun that she wants to go to the court._

Somehow, she wanted to be jealous. Atleast, her bestfriend's crush had a crush on her too. And who knows, maybe they were even a couple now based on what she had known just now.

The game still went on. Lily was asked to throw all the garbage. Sakuno was asked to remove and put back the letterings she put earlier on the wall. The bottle stopped at Tomoka again and she chose consequence this time. She was asked to buy sodas outside the school.

Then, it was Sakuno's turn again.

"I'll be the one who will think of a consequence. A hard one." Tomoka smirked. "Truth or consequence?"

"Consequence," Sakuno answered with a smile. What will be the punishment when they almost did all of the possible consequences they can ask.

Tomoka thought seriously. Then she flickered her two fingers. "I have an idea!"

They looked at Tomoka.

"Go out of the building and kiss the first person you meet within the premises."

"E-eh?!" Sakuno's eyes grew wider. "What if I meet one of our senseis?" She almost fainted with that thought. She might get expelled from the school. "I-I just saw Mr. Akihiro outside."

"So what? Just kiss him on the cheek without saying anything, then run as fast as you can."

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. Let's all be sport. Don't cheat us."

"M-mou…" She said but she stood up from sitting.

"No cheating, okay? We're looking!" Tomoka and Lily shouted. They also stood up and their eyes followed Sakuno.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Sakuno had almost walked six meters but she still couldn't see anyone. She hoped there will be no one. The consequence was within the premises. And she wished that Mr. Akihiro had gone home. Even if it was just on the cheek, she couldn't even imagine kissing that old, fat, untidy sensei that looked like he had never taken a bath.

Tomoka and Lily both gasped when they saw someone walking toward Sakuno's way.

"Oh – My – Gosh! I wish it was me!" Lily said with excitement and a little dismayed.

"Sshhh – " Tomoka put a finger on her lips. "Don't be too loud. Let's hide."

Sakuno was shocked when she looked up and saw Ryoma. She stopped from walking.

"R-Ryoma-kun!" She exclaimed. Her heart started to beat faster. Of all people in the world. It could have been better if she saw her Obasan.

"Sak – Ryuzaki," Ryoma looked at her with confusion when he saw she was really shocked, as if she had seen a ghost.

Sakuno didn't know what to do. She turned her head to her friends at the building. She saw they signalled her to do her consequence before they took a step backward. Ryoma also turned to where she was looking.

"Are you done decorating?" He asked. He knew because her and her grandmother went to school together this morning.

"My…my…obasan?" She couldn't help but stutter.

How will she get through with this?"

"She went to the office. Why?"

She took another glance at her friends. She knew they were waiting for her to do it. And here she was, almost wanted to cry.

"What is it?" Ryoma asked again with his eyebrow rose. He shouldn't be wasting their break but he couldn't help it. He thought Sakuno was hiding something. And he was curious.

"A-anou…Ryoma-kun… w-we are playing truth or consequence. T-they asked me t-to…to…"

"To what?"

Sakuno could feel Ryoma was getting bored. She looked down. She took a deep breath before she hesitantly looked at him. "To…to…kiss you. I-I mean… the first person that I will see."

Ryoma paused for a moment. He stared at her. Then a small smile formed from the corner of his lips.

_Silly girls._

"Is that so?" He glanced at where her friends were at, who stepped backward when he looked. "Is there any other way?" He asked with amusement. He didn't know why but he liked it. He liked what was happening right now.

Good day. Right timing.

Sakuno shook her head. "They were all so sport when it comes to their turn." She said softly. A few seconds of silence had passed.

Then, Sakuno's eyes sparked and looked at Ryoma.

"T-there's a way, Ryoma-kun!" She said. "Yes! There's a way!"

Ryoma's eyebrows rose.

"Y-you can say no. I-I'll tell them that you d-don't like to be kissed…that you d-don't like to participate. Yes, that's it."

Ryoma looked at her. Some strands of her hair were blowing by the wind. Sakuno was like a painting of the early painters in Italy. Shy and pretty. Young and fresh like a flower not yet in bloom.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno snapped him back from day dreaming. "W-why are you staring at my face?" She blushed furiously.

He swallowed. Did he?

_Crap. And so what?_

"Because I want you to kiss me." Ryoma said in his most casual tone like it wasn't important, really.

"E-eh?!" Sakuno exclaimed in disbelief. Did she hear him right?

"Like what you said, they were sport when it comes to their part. Why don't you? And were you not suppose to kiss me at sight? The mere fact that you're actually telling this to me is already cheating. Then you want to back out. You can't cheat, can you?" He bet that was the longest speech he had ever said during this period of his life. He let out a smirk.

"Demo…demo…"She couldn't find a word to say. She felt her whole body was burning.

How she wished that it should've been Mr. Akihiro whom she saw, even if he didn't take a bath. "You – you're kidding, right?"

Ryoma looked at her straight. "Ryuzaki, I've never been serious in my whole life. Besides, this is just a game. Be sport."

Sakuno couldn't say anything. She stood still. Her eyes grew wide and she swallowed hard when Ryoma gently held her chin.

"This is already cheating you know? You're the one who supposed to kiss me. Not the other way around." Ryoma whispered while slowly bending his head like a slow motion toward her lips.

She wanted to step back and run but she was as if stoned from standing.

When he touched her lips, she closed her eyes on instinct. And he gave her the softest and gentlest kiss ever.

Then he slowly broke the kiss that she even parted her lips a little. She was confused when she opened her eyes and looked at Ryoma.

She couldn't read the expressions he had on his face. But it was just a moment. He smirked.

"Mission accomplished," he said casually.

Sakuno's eyes sparked when tears started to form from the corner of her eyes. She blinked the mists away and swallowed hard.

"There's no need to be misty-eyed." He said gently but with amusement.

She awkwardly stepped two steps backward, then she turned away and run toward the building. She hadn't even entered when Tomoka and Lily teased her.

Her knees were like jellies when she sat on the chair. She was gasping for air. She didn't know if it was because she ran or because of that kiss.

"Goodness Sakuno-chan, how lucky can you get!" Lily said. "I want to faint!" She was so excited. She sat beside her.

"I-it wasn't a kiss, really. I-it was just a smack." She reasoned out. Her heart was still beating fast.

"A smack! That was four seconds to be exact. Oh dear, it was like watching a romantic dream. Like Lancelot to Guinevere… and Prince Charming to sleeping beauty."

"Good thing it wasn't you Lily-chan." Tomoka chuckled.

Until their way home, Tomoka and Lily didn't stop from teasing her. She was blushing feverishly. But they never stopped.

Her very first kiss! She could still feel Ryoma's lips on her lips. She was only too glad that he didn't notice her knees trembled.

Can a kiss really be so electrifying?

No matter what, years may passed, she will always treasure that moment.


End file.
